Conventionally, known are piezoelectric speakers as small-sized thin sound generators. As the piezoelectric speaker, there is exemplified a piezoelectric speaker including a rectangular frame body, a film provided in the frame body, and a piezoelectric vibration element provided on the film (for example, see Patent Literature 1).